


All aboard the Lovebird Cruise!

by melbopo



Series: sh wlw fic bingo [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Background Luke Garroway/Alaric Rodriguez, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, Getting Together, Shadowhunters WLW Bingo, That's it., Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbopo/pseuds/melbopo
Summary: The expense of Luke's perfect timing to enlighten Ollie of her crush on Sam is one fancy, dancy doughnut and a whole lot of laughter (on his part).~~~~~Sam/Ollie + Fake/Pretend Relationship





	All aboard the Lovebird Cruise!

**Author's Note:**

> tw // incorrectly iding one's sexuality
> 
> susanna accidentally (and non maliciously) confuses who is bi in her squad and ollie corrects her.
> 
> thank u to my love rike for this idea!!! i saw her tweet about detective partners sam and ollie then this blossomed into a lil something!

“Ma’am, I’m a lesbian.”

Ollie’s no nonsense remark is the straw that breaks Luke’s barely contained dam of amusement at this terrible undercover suggestion from their captain. He doubles forward, laughter flowing freely.

“Whew, Alaric is going to get a kick out of this.” He wipes at the corner of his eyes as his laughter dies down.

“Oh. Sorry. Um. I couldn’t remember which of you was bi on your team. I had a 50/50 chance.” Captain Susanna Vergas at least looks apologetic and like the mix up was a genuine one. Ollie believes it too, their captain does mean well even if she doesn’t remember personal details of their lives.

“Well, Luke is bi and his boyfriend, Alaric, is gay. Alaric’s partner Sam is bi. But I’m the lesbian detective in our squad which is why I rather not go undercover as Alaric’s wife. And I don’t think he’d like that either. Even if it was just pretend for one weekend.”

Luke shakes his head in agreeance. “Yeah, he wouldn’t like that.”

“You have a good point. Sorry for my poor suggestion, I wanted to give you the chance to apprehend this dealer but I didn’t put enough thought into the arrangement.” Susanna is quiet for a moment, her wheels churning through a new option.

Ollie sees her chance to close on this manufacturing drug dealer that has haunted her for over a year slipping through the cracks. She doesn’t want to miss this opportunity, even if it requires her to be a man’s wife for the Lovebird cruise, the suspect’s next expected appearance. She wishes her partner was Alaric instead of Luke so at least that could have been a less terrible fake dating arrangement.

At least in that instance only one person would be faking their sexuality.

And that person being her: the one detective on the whole squad who has handled the majority of cases related to this suspect and is the most knowledgeable on them.

Luke speaks up, bringing Ollie back from her panicked spiral. “And you can still give her that chance. You were just thinking with a heteronormative lense. It’s 2019, Captain, you could send Sam and Ollie in undercover and there would be minimal eye batting.”

Okay, maybe Ollie doesn’t want Alaric as a partner. Luke is a pretty great one and she feels lucky to have him on her side, always but especially now.

“That’s a great idea Luke - we’ll send in Sam and Ollie undercover as a newly engaged couple to the Lovebird Cruise.” Susannah nods to herself, clear approval of this new option. “Sam also has some experience with how this dealer operates too, right? I believe it was her that was able to identify that the ecstasy was laced.”

Ollie grits her teeth, remembering that case well. Sam had been looking over Ollie’s cases for no real reason beyond being  _ nosey _ (and maybe having a potentially correlated case). She had a hunch the overdoses were unusual as were the highs experienced. It wasn’t a crucial part of Ollie’s case at the time so she ignored it but Sam was relentless. She spent a whole week tracking down sellers of this specific drug and then in the lab to find out the dangerous attributes of the laced ecstasy. 

Sure she hadn’t done it to undermine Ollie’s hard work, but rather to solve all the relevant unknowns in the cases to put all the pieces together. It did help in order to pinpoint the region the dealer/manufacturer was and allowed for much of this follow up investigation to even happen. It doesn’t mean she is  _ thrilled _ at the prospect of working with Sam.

Sam just gets under Ollie’s skin so,  _ so  _ easily. Sam’s curious, determined, and looks at things from a completely different perspective from most. It’s what makes her such a great detective. She’s also genuine which means this little rivalry Ollie feels is entirely one sided. Luke thinks it’s amusing that she is always trying to one up Sam whom has little to no conscious reciprocation in the competition.

It just adds to Ollie’s frustration with Sam.

“Exactly - I think they’re a perfect match for this detail.” Luke agrees smoothly but the curl in his lips hint that he has a vague sense of how Ollie feels about it.

She side eyes him, making a mental note to stray from her routine and not pick up his favorite doughnut on Wednesday in retaliation. It _is_ a good plan and makes the _most_ sense. It has the best of all worlds but it also has  _ Sam _ .

“Yeah, a perfect match.”

“Great! It’s settled then. We’ll meet after lunch to brief about the case with you and Sam. Until then, you’re dismissed.” Susanna turns back to her computer, most likely to update the case file with the latest changes.

Luke and Ollie take their cue to leave the office. Once outside the door, Luke remarks. “Hey, maybe pretending to be married to Sam is exactly what you need to address your crush on her.”

Ollie stops dead in her tracks, turning her head quickly to look at Luke with pure shock. “What! I do not have a crush on Sam! Being a lesbian doesn’t mean I develop a have a crush on every woman I see, Luke.”

Luke rolls his eyes as if that thought is so far fetched from what he was saying that he already pushed it out of his head. “So you just constantly try to show off and win her approval with your detective skills for no reason at all?”

Ollie sputters there for a moment, not having a clear rebuttal for that. The lack of response is answer enough for Luke, whom hums knowingly as he walks away, completely indifferent to the turmoil he just caused.

A beat too late, she calls after him to let him know exactly how she feels about his wild accusations. “No more Wednesday Doughnuts for you!”

Luke’s answering laughter haunts her the rest of the day. Maybe it’s not too late in their two year partnership to request to have Alaric instead of Luke.

~~~~~

Luke’s comment simply makes Ollie hyper aware of all of her interactions with Sam which is dangerous because they are  _ undercover _ to  _ catch _ a murdering drug manufacturer!

Both of them need to remain absolutely focused on the case at hand and not how easy it is to intertwine their hands together or how cute Sam is when she’s concentrating. Ollie flat out refuses to do anything  _ too _ coupley with Sam to be safe. Without any prompting, Ollie claims three separate times that the Love Nest bar with cliche cocktail names and beautiful views is an unnecessary waste of their limited case time. Regardless if a small, itsy bitsy part of Ollie would maybe like to get to know Sam better personally over a drink or two, maybe even as they hold hands because they  _ want _ to and not to keep up their cover.

It’s all a big maybe for a teeny tiny part of Ollie.

She’s surprised by how well they work together, both as a fake couple (whom older queers  _ coo _ over on the cruise) and on the case. Sam asks nonstop questions that make Ollie really take other things into consideration and brings forth information previously thought irrelevant. She feels like she can do the same exact intense question back and it's welcomed. Even Luke gets annoyed when she becomes hyper fixated. It’s less frustrating too. She realizes it’s making  _ both _ of them better at their jobs, at catching the suspect which is their shared, collective goal.

It isn’t until Sam tackles their suspect in the middle of the dance floor and is putting them in handcuffs that Ollie’s feelings  _ really _ hit her.

Sam stands over the suspect, handcuffing their arms behind their back, with some of her hair in her small bun loose from the chase. The multicolored disco ball is illuminated behind her and she just looks so beautiful and powerful and yeah, way more than an itty bitty part of Ollie is interested in this whole feelings thing.

Without a thought towards the present situation, she blurts out. “Would you like to go on a real date sometime?”

Sam pauses whatever she’s saying to their suspect to look over. She grins, shaking her head at Ollie before returning back to the suspect. “-against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?”

Oh right, the miranda rights need to be read. Probably not the best time to spring feelings on a detective.

“Fuck you. I’m not saying anything until my lawyer is present.”

Sam shrugs as she stands up, bringing the suspect with her. “Sounds about right. You’ll be able to contact that person back at the station. Until we get back to land later, the cruise’s jail cell is where you’ll stay.”

She hands the suspect to one of the cruise’s undercover cops to take to said jail cell. She spins on her heels to face Ollie with a wide smile that dissolves her anxiety over blurting out her feelings.

“So I didn’t make you feel uncomfortable with my crush?”

The simple question completely blindsides Ollie. “What? You have a crush on  _ me _ ?”

Sam pulls her head back in shock. “Yes? I thought it was obvious cause of…” She gestures with her hand between the two of them as if that says it all.

It doesn’t compute for Ollie; she has no clue what Sam is referring to right now. Their current distance? Sam agreeing to go undercover with Ollie? This case at all? Her confusion must be obvious for Sam finally finishes that thought. “I only looked into your cases to try to spend more time with you to get to know you better. I thought I was so blatant about my crush.”

“Oh.” The realization is a slow one for Ollie, absorbing this information and their past interactions in a whole new light. While it annoyed her at the time she  _ gets _ it and it kinda flatters her. Huh. She smiles, slow and sure once that settles in her.

Sam smiles back, beautiful and sure herself. “Are you free now for that date? I hear this boat has a great bar with ridiculous cocktail names and a beautiful New York City skyline view.”

~~~~~

After they share their first kiss later that night and the sun sets over the New York City skyline, Ollie makes a mental note to pick up a dozen of Luke’s favorite doughnuts on her way in on Monday. It’s as close to an “you were right” as Luke is going to get and they both know that.

Not that she minds of course; she boarded the Lovebird cruise with a fake relationship then left with a real one _and _a perp in handcuffs. And cruises and cases almost never go better than that.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for supporting wlw content creators!!! thanks for supporting me!!!


End file.
